Magi
Credit goes to the Magi wiki for several of the character page information summaries. Summary After being secluded for his entire life, a boy called Aladdin travels the world until he meets Alibaba Saluja, a young man aiming to one day explore the nearby dungeon Amon and claim its treasures. Aladdin and Alibaba eventually become friends, and conquer Amon together, despite facing the opposition of the ruthless Jamil and his slave warriors, with only Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana, the only survivor of Jamil's party, escaping with their lives. For some reason, Aladdin ends up teleported to a distant land, far away from the others, where he learns that he is a Magi. Having no news of his friend, Alibaba uses the treasure he obtained in Amon to free all slaves in the city, including Morgiana and returns to Balbadd, his homeland. |-|Power of the Verse= Magi's characters can be separated into two classes; Humans and Gods. Humans characters demonstrated Low 6-B attack potency, and 6-B with their Extreme Magic, the strongest attack a Djinn User can perform. There are inumerous 6-B statements as well. Talking about speed, characters like Aladdin can already react to lightning at point blank range, and characters like Sinbad and Yamuraiha can react to lightspeed attacks, ranging from Relativistic+ to FTL. The Gods are the supreme being of their universe, each God controls the flow of fate and see the God below as fiction. Each dimension is a spatial dimension, going to infinite in quantity. Humans characters can't understand what they think and their form without being on the same plane. After take the control of the Sacred Palace, Sinbad now saw Il Ilah as his pet, creating him and his universe, and then, destroying it. Gods are the God-Tier of the verse. These characters range from Low 1-C to 1-B. *The Country level for the Extreme Magic comes from the fact of Medium's Borg being "tens of times" stronger/resistant than Aladdin's Borg, which is Low 6-B (2.51 Teratons of TNT). The 6-B rating is 25.1 Teratons of TNT |-|Accepted calculations= Attack Potency *Sinbad destroying an island - 2.51 Teratons (Low 6-B) Speed *Sinbad's speed when a young - 0.038c (Sub-Relativistic) *Hakuryuu's roots reacting to light - 0.49c (Relativistic) *Titus reacting to light - 0.09c (Sub-Relativistic+) *Yamuhaira reacting to light - 0.45c (Relativistic) *Yahmuhaira escaping light 0.12c - (Relativistic) Supporters / Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * Antvasima * TataHakai * SwordSlayer99 * Elizhaa * KaiserReinhardt * Non-Bias * Gyro Zeppeli * AllanSaiyan * DeezNuts1102 * GreatestSin * Eldritch abomination * KuuIchigo * Drogus * Yomi Schwarz * Liger686 * TheLuffyPlayer * Drakelix * -BANLK- * M3X * EmperorRorepme * Tincan123 Neutral: Opponents: Characters Kingdom of Sindria Sinbad_anime.png|Sinbad|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sinbad 181339.jpg|Ja'far|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ja'far 175313.jpg|Masrur|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Masrur Yamuraiha_anime.png|Yamuhaiha|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yamuraiha Magi's 186851.jpg|Aladdin|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(Magi) Titus_Anime.png|Titus Alexius|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Titus_Alexius 175489.jpg|Judar|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Judar Yunan_MagArc.png|Yunan|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yunan Alma Toran 247001.jpg|Solomon|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Solomon_Jehoahaz_Abraham Tumblr_nhj6cscoi71rdhbd2o1_500.gif|Ugo|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ugo 270px-David_Face.png|David|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/David_Jehoahaz_Abraham Arba.png|Arba|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arba Fanalis 173513.jpg|Morgiana|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Morgiana 255641.jpg|Muu Alexius|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Muu_Alexius Kou Empire Kouen_Rena.png|Kouen Ren |link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kouen_Ren 270px-Kougyoku_anime.png|Kougyoku Ren|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kougyoku_Ren 229629.jpg|Kouha Ren|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kouha_Ren Hakuei.png|Hakuei Ren|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuei_Ren hakuryuu-ren-44718.jpg|Hakuryuu Ren|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuryuu_Ren Gods 009_1493190843_-_Copy.jpg|Gods|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_(Magi) Ilah.png|Il Ilah|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Il_Ilah Baldadd 171933.jpg|Alibaba|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alibaba_Saluja 235305.jpg|Cassim|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Cassim Al-Thamen Isnan.jpg|Ithnan|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ithnan Apollonius anime.png|Apollonius|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Apollonius Medium page.png|The Medium|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Medium_(Magi) Category:Magi Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime